


Making Ends Meet

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - Well World [2]
Category: Well World
Genre: Double Drabble, Double Drabble and a Half, Gen, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Well, it's not IMPLIED, but hopefully you know what I mean.}</p><p>Drabble - "I want [to go] home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Ends Meet

It had been an agonizing journey for someone so young.

Mavra was barely into puberty when she started... making ends meet. Some days were worse than others, but there were always clients. _Always_. Someone always was disgusting enough that they would happily seek out her services, but thankfully she was able to shut down for them and let them use her as they wanted.

... Thankfully.

She spat in disgust, but it was work. It made ends meet. She was now able to secure herself food, shelter, and security. She even looked at helping out a few others, but she was always first. She got herself to where she was and that was who she had to ensure was the safest. That wasn't to say that she wouldn't spend a little to help someone else out, Mavra Chang never turned her back on kindness.

... Today was a hard day though. All of the emotions she shut off and bottled up were clamoring for release.

The girl tucked herself away in her room and declined everyone access.

It was a rough day.

 

_I want to go home._

 

No one would ever say she cried. Everyone would say that Mavra Chang was no-nonsense. Mavra Chang had no time for the low-lifes. Mavra Chang took no shit and demanded nothing but the best.

No one would ever say that Mavra Chang would cry herself to sleep; a small, Oriental-looking girl who had to sell her body to get ahead, just to make ends meet.

No one would _ever_ say she was scared and homesick.


End file.
